


Achilles, Achilles!

by deepbluefantasy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, a mix of canon and anime, everybody loves Achilles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluefantasy/pseuds/deepbluefantasy
Summary: four snapshots of Achilles' waiting





	Achilles, Achilles!

**Author's Note:**

> *庆祝FA联动阿脚和小马老师回迦的激情摸鱼短打，没什么逻辑  
> *我对古希腊的了解也就那样，bug和ooc都属于我  
> *写了半天发现cp意味不是那么重，当作无差清水随意看看罢

1

 

阿喀琉斯在等待。

 

普利亚摩斯的哀告声声入耳。难道你不是佩琉斯的儿子吗，阿喀琉斯？赫克托耳难道不是我的儿子吗？我难道不是一个父亲吗？你难道只是帕特洛克罗斯的朋友吗，阿喀琉斯！眼泪冲刷他满是沟壑的面庞。这是一个老人。他的生命之河已然将要枯萎。再也没有儿子了。再也没有能够继承他的国家、荣耀、名号、土地、和人民的儿子了。

 

儿子。你错了，普里亚摩斯。难道我是佩琉斯的儿子吗？

 

你不是吗？

 

阿喀琉斯，国王佩琉斯和海神女儿西蒂斯的儿子。

 

不，我是喀戎的儿子。

 

无人拨动的竖琴在风中流淌哀乐。喀戎放弃自己生命的时候，我是不是也是如此痛哭着、哀求着、挽留着呢？跪在面前的老人紧抓着他长袍的一角。他却将年少的面庞埋进老师柔软的长发里哭泣。老师，老师！

 

也许命运就是如此弄人。众神给予他荣耀，同时也诅咒他。无情的时间面前，老人和孩子又有何异？我决不要活到白发苍苍，阿喀琉斯想。如果老去的结果就是再度变成婴儿模样，我宁愿众神在此刻就夺走我的生命。

 

不，我不会等待诸神的玩弄。我会自己来到哈迪斯面前。老师，帕特洛克罗斯 …… 没能保住他们任何一人。现在他杀死了赫克托耳。如果这是神许诺的荣耀，那代价也未免太过高昂。

 

如果是这样，那么他是不是也应该找赫拉克勒斯报仇？如果是这样，年少的他就不会跟随母亲离开塞萨里平原。杀死赫拉克勒斯将会成为他的第一个伟业。

 

老师的面庞在泪水中逐渐清晰。不要为我伤心，阿喀琉斯，他说。永恒的生命不是祝福，而是诅咒，赫拉克勒斯的箭不过是一个契机。纵使我如何爱你，你我总要分道扬镳。别忘了，你注定将要成为希腊人的英雄，埋骨他乡。今天，明天，十年后，又有什么区别呢？普罗米修斯将会因此得救。而我，会在天上看着你。

 

普里亚摩斯仍然在哀求。在他的泪水中，阿喀琉斯辨认出了自己。如果你在这儿，老师 ——

 

2

 

阿喀琉斯在等待。

 

帕特洛克罗斯离开了他。你没有心吗，阿喀琉斯？你太骄傲了！我不是你。我不能坐视同盟节节败退而不管。

 

阿喀琉斯没有回答。即便如此，他也不能眼看友人赴死。带上我所有的武器吧，帕特洛克罗斯。

 

尽管没有任何意义。

 

不过他没能带走他的长矛。老师送给他的长矛。长矛由皮利翁山上的梣树制成，在佩琉斯和西蒂斯成婚的时候，喀戎将此矛当作新婚礼物赠予佩琉斯。后来，它成为了阿喀琉斯的武器之一。最特别的那把。因为只有阿喀琉斯才能挥动它。

 

人们总是说，阿喀琉斯慷慨大方，战马、盾牌、美酒 …… 从他的手里源源流出，作为奖赏也罢，作为帮助也罢。但只有这梣树矛，始终不曾离开他的身边。

 

为什么只有我能使用它呢？少年也曾有过疑问。

 

哦，阿喀琉斯，这个问题我想你知道答案。草原上流淌着花蜜和牛奶。老师低沉温柔的嗓音随着一阵甜香被他吸入。说话的时候胸腔的隆隆震动透过暖和的皮毛传到阿喀琉斯光洁的额头上。

 

阿喀琉斯在老师的背上换了个更舒服的位置，他总是喜欢靠着喀戎的脊背。干草和阳光的气息。塞萨里平原就是他的摇篮。

 

为什么呢，老师？

 

他还太小，长矛太重，有朝一日他真的能挥动它吗？

 

因为你是特别的。阿喀琉斯。

 

…… 我不是。像我这样的希腊王子不知道有多少。你的学生这么多，你怎么知道我是 ——

 

阿喀琉斯，你是特别的。

 

要说我怎么知道的话 —— 那是因为，我也是特别的。

 

你当然是！你是，你是，你是最好的！大家都知道，你和其他人马不同。你是智慧的喀戎。

 

然而他们不也同样害怕着我吗？因为不同，所以不解。而人类总是害怕他们不了解的事物。但是不要气馁，阿喀琉斯。你是阿喀琉斯，你是佩琉斯和西蒂斯唯一一个活下来的儿子。从你出生的那一刻起，你的命运就注定将被写入史诗。

 

阿喀琉斯，阿喀琉斯！千万别忘记你是谁，不要忘记你的使命，你命定的荣光。

 

There never was, and there never will be, an Achilles like you.

 

我没有忘记。我不会忘记，老师。如果你在这儿 ——

 

3

 

阿喀琉斯在等待。

 

结束了一天的训练，他和老师从皮利翁山脚一直赛跑到奥林巴斯山。现在他们来到塞萨里平原的最北边了。阿喀琉斯有记忆以来，这是他最接近诸神殿奥林巴斯的一次。在塞萨里平原上远望，奥林巴斯山的山顶常年被白茫茫的雾气包围，近看，雾气依然一分未减。

 

他不是很累。老师的训练虽然残酷，但是阿喀琉斯已经长大了许多，而且他也知道，虽然老师的弓箭令人生惧，但是每当夜晚降临，他总是能在老师的四肢之间找到温暖。这是只属于他们的一刻。

 

有时他们会谈论星象，有时他们谈论草药，有时是音乐，更多的时候，他们则什么都不谈。

 

他们唯独不谈爱情。

 

和世人频频猜测的完全相反，他们之间从不是那样的关系。

 

这并不意味着阿喀琉斯完全没有过希冀。年少的王子仰慕年长的智者，这是再自然不过的事。智者于他如师、如友、如父、如母。而当他长大，爱罗斯的种子在心中发芽，老师自然是最好的求爱对象。

 

即便如此，喀戎从未给过他回应。

 

为什么，老师？阿喀琉斯破天荒地没有腻在喀戎身边，他蜷缩在篝火旁，脸深深地埋到双膝里。他的掩饰在喀戎面前从未起过作用。但是他已经不是小孩了，再也不是那个可以在老师干燥高热的胸膛间哭着撒娇的小孩了。

 

阿喀琉斯，我难道不是你的老师吗？我难道不是爱着你的吗？如同你爱着我一样爱着你。

 

不！如果你也爱着我，为什么我们不能像其他人一样呢？为什么 ——

 

阿喀琉斯。即使隔着手臂，阿喀琉斯也感到喀戎的声音明显低了一个八度。

 

阿喀琉斯。如果我既是你的爱人，又是你的老师，那么当我严厉待你，我就失去了作为爱人的资格。可是，若是任你骄纵，我又怎么能自称是你的老师呢？

 

阿喀琉斯，你还那么年轻。我当然可以教会你关于 agape 和 eros 的一切。但是你不一定要和我一起去体验这些。当你离开皮利翁山，你会遇到很多很多新的人和事，为何不把体验留到那时候呢？你会遇到真正志同道合的朋友，他会为你付出生命，正如你会为他做的一样。

 

可是如果我遇不到那个人呢，老师？如果 ——

 

别着急，阿喀琉斯。别着急下定论。你总是这样，跑得快，脾气来得也快。你只要相信我，相信你自己，自然就会遇到他。到那时，你就不会后悔今日我没有答应你。

 

阿喀琉斯抬起头。隔着篝火，老师平静的面庞隐隐绰绰。

 

但是你要记住--他的声音仿佛是从遥远的奥林巴斯山顶传来--你永远是我最爱的学生。

 

4

 

阿喀琉斯在等待。

 

菲尼克斯和他带来的人此刻就在帐前。不过是阿伽门农的传声筒罢了。区区这几个人，就想让他重返战场？他等待的是阿伽门农自己的道歉。

 

他当然知道他们派菲尼克斯来的用意。在他还没被佩琉斯交给喀戎的时候，菲尼克斯曾是他的老师。那是一段非常短暂的时光，久远到他都快要将其遗忘了。

 

可是，如果注定将有一个人能够劝说他的话，那一个人一定不是菲尼克斯。

 

没错，菲尼克斯是一个合格的老师，对于一个希腊王子而言。但是后来喀戎对他说，他是不同的。他不仅是佩琉斯的儿子，他还是西蒂斯的儿子，他出生就被母亲浸入冥河，他强大、敏捷、迅猛，他是希腊最优秀的战士。他生来就要青史留名。

 

抱着这个信念，喀戎的死没有压垮他；西蒂斯不顾他的意愿把他藏在斯库洛斯没有压垮他；在特洛伊城前看不到尽头的作战没有压垮他。

 

可是阿伽门农的羞辱是无法忍受的。

 

也许，也许，作为佩琉斯的儿子，他应该服从阿伽门农。可他还是西蒂斯的儿子，是喀戎的学生。难道他不是他们之中最勇猛的那个吗？难道不是他在用喀戎教给他的医学知识救助同伴吗？他的身体里同时流淌着人和神的血液。

 

神是不应该被羞辱的。

 

他以为这场战争至少教会了他们这一点。但是现在看来，他们似乎还需要一点点提示。那么就让他来告诉他们吧。凡人，啊不，半神的怒火。

 

永远不要忘记。喀戎说。

 

不要忘记你是谁。不要忘记你的使命。

 

你是阿喀琉斯。特洛伊之战将因为你而改写。没有你，希腊人就不能胜利。

 

阿喀琉斯。

 

阿喀琉斯。

 

仿佛有无数的声音穿越千年的战场呼唤他。

 

他看到了，就在那儿，他一直追寻的，一直渴望的，属于他的 ——

 

至于母亲西蒂斯的担心，喀戎的预言，他在未来某一天的死亡 —— 比起他将会得到的东西什么也不是。他不在乎人们怎么看他。他从来就不是他们之中的一员。他是阿喀琉斯，他是半神，他是英雄。人性是他需要抛弃的部分。他的心将会听从喀戎的教导。他将会回到年少驰骋的塞萨里平原，他的老师再度奔跑在他的身旁。在后人的吟唱中，他将会永远年轻，永远强壮，永远充满热情，永远充满希望。他是神话年代最后的明星。他是阿喀琉斯。

 

老师。

 

我没有忘记。我永远不会忘记。

 

而等到再次和老师相见，他会告诉他：

 

“ 菲尼克斯教我成人。而你，教我成神。 ”


End file.
